


Blood

by amythestice



Series: Cadfael drabbles [3]
Category: Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice





	Blood

[ ](http://photobucket.com/)

Cadfael writing contest [](http://shrewsburymonk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shrewsburymonk.livejournal.com/)**shrewsburymonk**  1st Prize

Don't know if anyone is interested, but I thought I'd post this on my page anyway.

_**CWC Blood** _  


 

Author: amythest_n_ice

Word Count: 100

Rating: PG

 

Cadfael knelt on the hard cobbles, his hands pressed to the bloody wound in Hugh Beringar’s side. The young sheriff lay unconsious under Cadfael’s hands, and he was unsure how the younger man had managed to stay on his horse to the abby gates with this wound in him. He was vaguely aware of the slap of sandals on the stones, and raised voices as help was summoned, but his attention had narrowed to warm blood against his palms.

 

“I forbid you to die.” He whispered into his young friend’s ear.

 

“I wouldn’t dare.” Came the faint reply from Hugh.

 


End file.
